Election Night
Election Night is a "Rock the Vote" PSA of Red vs. Blue. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Donut *Grif Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tex Other *Bill Jenkins *Jim Synopsis The people at Action News tell what the election results were. It seems that the Reds and Blues at every base seem to be voting for themselves. When Bill (the second announcer) and Jim (first announcer) move on to Standoff, they realize it has 7 soldiers, hopefully deciding a winner this time since there is an uneven number. When Bill reports it, he says that the vote was 3 to 3, because the 7th player didn't vote. It turns out the person who didn't vote was Grif as he didn't register. He said it was too hard and couldn't do it, even though Simmons downloaded the form for him. Church even mentions that Caboose voted for a cat, but still managed to vote. This PSA was the second of the two "Rock the Vote" PSAs made for Xbox Live. At the end, Bill asked if he can switch back to sports, saying that in Grifball, there is always a winner. Transcript Fade to a Newscast that reads "Campaign 2552 - Red versus Blue - Ultimate Supernews Team Election Coverage". then the sign shrinking next to a mans shoulder. Host: 'It's election night in the multi-player universe, and I'm getting word that most precincts are now reporting. Our own Bill Jenkins is standing by with the results. Bill. ''Fade in to a man in UNSC marine armor. 'Bill: '''Thanks Jim, let's go straight to the board and find out how this is shaping up. ''Picture of Valhalla shows up next to Bill. 'Bill: '''Valhalla here you'll see is first with 100% of the bases reporting- ''A stat chart showing two bars both red and blue saying 50%. 'Bill: '-and it looks like we've got uh, six votes for Blue and um, another six votes for Red so that's- Cut to Jim. 'Jim: '''No surprise there- ''Cut to Bill. 'Bill: '''That's gonna be an, an even split there. ''Picture of Snowbound appears. '''Bill: '''Here's Snowbound, it looks like we're, we're deadlocked there as well that's a 50% Red 50% for Blue '''Jim: '''Seems like all the teams are voting for themselves. '''Bill: '''No kidding Jim. Tell you what, I'm gonna go through the list and just read the ones that aren't, 50/50. '''Jim: Ah. Picture of Sandtrap appears Bill: 'Okay Sandtrap, no. '''Jim: '''Uh huh. ''Picture of Last Resort appears 'Bill: '''Last Resort no. '''Jim: '''Yep. ''Picture of Guardian appears 'Bill: '''Guardian no. '''Jim: '''Still 50/50. ''Picture of Epitaph appears 'Bill: '''Epitaph also a big no. '''Jim: '''Huh I smell another run-off. Ten elections in a row. Amazing. ''Picture of Standoff appears 'Bill: '''Wait a second, Standoff! Standoff apparently has seven players. '''Jim: '''You don't say. '''Bill: '''Seven players on Standoff, that's an uneven number- '''Jim: '''Bill- '''Bill: '''We have to have a tie breaker- '''Jim: '''Bill, I'm sorry to interrupt you but I have breaking news. ''The screen then reads "Campaign 2552 - Red versus Blue - Ultimate Supernews Team Election Coverage" 'Jim: '''I've just been told that we have a major development on Standoff of all places. For more on this let's go to Bill Jenkins, in the results room. Bill. '''Bill: '''Jim you're, interrupting my report to cut to my report. What the hell is the matter with you? '''Jim: '''Had to use the graphic, Bill. '''Bill:'I hate you Jim. I hate this job. '''Jim: Interesting. Bill: Okay, according to my reports, Standoff has an odd number of players, we mentioned that earlier, so that means there'll have to be ...what? The vote is 3 to 3? Another 50/50 split? I- No, it can't be! I- I'm showing that one person didn't vote! Who wouldn't vote I ca- I- How can that be? Cut to Standoff where Sarge, Simmons, Donut, Church, Tex, and Caboose are seen standing in front of Grif, who is in white armor instead of orange. Grif: Sorry guys, sorry. Hh-I forgot to register, so now I can't vote or whatever. Caboose: '''Register? '''Grif: '''Yeah. Turns out you have to register before you can vote. Talk about a ridiculous system. Who knew? '''Everybody: '''Everybody! '''Sarge: '''How can you not register? '''Grif: '''Because uh, it was hard? I think? '''Church: '''Hard? It's a form. How hard could it be? You can get it on Xbox Live. '''Simmons: '''I even downloaded it for you. '''Sarge: '''Grif, I'm unbelievably disappointed in you. And not for the usual list of reasons, but an entirely new set altogether! '''Church: '''Even Caboose knew to register. '''Caboose: I did. Church: 'I mean he voted for his next door neighbor's cat, but at least he still voted. '''Caboose: '''That cat has an excellent foreign policy plan. '''Sarge: '''I'm goin' back to the base. Gotta take down that yard sign. ''Everyone leaves. '''Grif: '''I'll just vote next time, right? '''Church: '''Shut up. '''Grif: Does my vote even matter? I mean sure, it would have decided this election, but that's pretty rare. Guys? Fade to a black screen that reads "DON'T BE A GRIF - Register to vote with Xbox Live and rock the vote Nov. 4th. '''Church: '''Man, 8000 Microsoft Points spent on smear ads, for what, nothin'. '''Jim: '''So Bill, how do we think this will effect the Election Day?. '''Bill: '''Shut up Jim. Can I just transfer back to sports? Please? Why aren't you covering Grifball? There's always a winner. Trivia *Bill Jenkins looks exactly like Grifball sportscaster, Stu Stuman. Both newsman also have claimed to hate their jobs. *Technically, Red Team should have won by one vote, since Caboose voted for his neighbor's cat instead of for Blue Team. *Strangely, Church is seen wearing the CQB shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder rather than the usual Mark VI; the reason for which is never explained. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes